Harry Potter and the Sin
by Headmaster-Dumblydore
Summary: Mentor Snape;Harry is raised by SS...how does he turn out? new friends, new adventures, please read and review


Harry Potter and the Sin

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...I will never own Harry Potter...I have never owned Harry Potter...I shall never, under any circumstances, past, present, future, or un-reality, ever own Harry Potter...TT

Prologue

Around the twentieth time it happened, Harry Potter began to think of it as a regular occurrence. Another facet of life with the Dursleys, much like living in a cupboard. Dudley and his Aunt would leave on some errand or other, and his Uncle would insist on staying behind. Harry would freeze in fear, and wait for his Uncle to call him.

Harry had long ago lost count of how many times it had happened. Harry only knew that it began while he had been six, and now he was seven. He also knew that now a days, it hardly mattered to his Uncle if the rest of the family was present. And last, he knew that today his Uncle was very drunk, and was sure to call on him any minuet.

"Boy!" roared through the house.

The voice was harsher than normal, and it was with steps slowed by fear that Harry made his way to the upstairs bathroom. Dudley and Petunia were not here right now. His Uncle was always the worst when they weren't.

Harry breathed harshly when he caught sight of his Uncle's great, purpling face.

A slap to his face brought him to his hands and knees, when his head was jerked up and his Uncle's engorged cock was shoved down his throat. Again, Harry found himself fighting the instinct to recoil.

And then, Harry was full of fear. After a few pumps, he was suddenly shoved, face down, onto the floor.

"No...!" Harry stammered. NO! This was not supposed to happen unless he misbehaved! He had obeyed his Uncle! "No!" He tried again, but knew it was of no use when his hips were roughly grabbed and forced back and into the air and suddenly the cock was _in_ him.

Harry Potter, abused age seven child, shrieked as he experienced pain beyond thought. He screamed himself raw as his Uncle pumped back and forth, and when only rasping sounds escaped him, he sobbed and dry heaved.

He was mildly aware of getting boxed, and his Uncle dragging him downstairs and throwing him into his cupboard with a whispered threat that more noise means more punishment.

And Harry curled into a ball, sobbing into his fist and praying for something to take him away.

Some miles away, a certain magical person, one Albus Dumbledore, felt the inexplicable urge to do something. Check on something or other. Round and round he went, lost in thought of what could possibly need checking on?

When a light bulb of inspiration suddenly went off, it was unfortunate that he happened to be in the proximity of someone else. "Ah, Severus!" he began cheerily.

"No." Severus Snape was well versed in the expressions of the head master, and when a rather bright twinkle was followed by the sound 'Ah!', it did not spell well for others.

Dumbledore continued on, unperturbed. "You remember Harry Potter? And his location from the Pensieve? I would appreciated it very much if you were to check in on the boy. I'd say after seven years one is entitled to a visit. Yes? Thank you, Severus, I will see you in this afternoon."

Thus, a half hour later, an irate potions' master found himself next to the front door of a muggle's home. Just once, he thought irritably, just once he forgot an ingredient, returned just once back to Hogwarts, and suddenly he found himself on a mission. Mission: Knock Golden Boy Down a Peg and Tell Dumbledore has commenced.

He didn't bother with knocking – Severus Snape does not _knock_ on a muggle's door. He sweeps into a room uninvited, and proceeds to make as many people as he possibly can fear him.

With a simple unlocking spell, he let himself inside, silently closing the door behind him. His first thought was that the place was disgustingly _clean_. His thoughts thereafter revolved around his annoyance with the world in general.

He made his way down the hall, where he heard the noises of people eating. He was just passing the stairs when he smelt...blood? Blood was not something Snape liked, as he had much too many bad experiences with it.

With trepidation, he manually unlocked the little door, and stared in shock at what was inside. A little boy. It was a little boy, half naked and shivering in the corner.

That can _not_ be Harry Potter.

Yet as he stood there, frozen, the messy black hair and slightly visible scar gave him away. In light of this new fact, that it was indeed Harry Potter before him, his normal bearings came back.

He sneered in disgust at muggles. And then he grimly looked at the little boy. Ugh! What was he supposed to do with him? All of him screamed against leaving the boy in such a condition, so his course of action became The Mission: Abduct Harry Potter without Causing More Problems to the World at Large.

He conjured a fluffy blanket. Don't kids usually get wrapped in fluffy blankets? It hardly mattered, he decided, as there was no way he was allowing snot, tears, and blood on his person. The blanket would have to do. He was just about to levitate the small body into said blanked when he noticed bright green eyes staring, wide-eyed, at him.

Huh. So the child wasn't running away in fear. This was good. He sneered in happiness. Snape opened his arms, and consequently the blanket, and was still surprised when the Potter flung himself over to him.

Hmm...and now he had sniveling snot boy in his arms. What to do? Where to go? He really needed no time to contemplate, as he already knew he was taking the boy home.

He gathered the shivering bundle closer to him, envisioned his living room, and a second later he was where he wanted to be. He watched, amused, as the Potter looked around, showing little fear. His questioning gaze ended on Snape's sneering face.

"Yes?" he snapped out just a bit too coldly, and was pleased when the boy didn't flinch away.

"You rescued me." Harry whispered hoarsely.

"Hmm..." Snape frowned thoughtfully. The child was hurt in more ways than one. "Let's get you fixed up a bit, hm?"

_And thus it was that Harry Potter became the charge of Severus Snape. It should be noted that he told no one of this (even Albus) – Severus could not risk it getting out that he had Harry Potter in his home. The Old circles would devour them both. Indeed, in the years to come, he went back to Privet Drive and after...disciplining...the Dursley's, cast a spell that had them believe that Harry was still in their midst. He and Harry lived together, in secret, and when school started, Harry went along, keeping to the shadows with a concealment charm on, and learning the nooks and crannies of Hogwarts. _

_And on his eleventh birthday, after he received his acceptance letter, Harry went to live with the Dursleys for the few days before he had to start school. To keep up with appearances. He would meet Severus, whom he considered his father, again at school. _

_The few days with the Dursleys were some of the worst he could clearly remember. So, Harry Potter found himself in quite a bad mood when he arrived at the Hogwarts Express. _

**Chapter One**

Harry watched, seething in a bored manner, as the Dursleys drove off. Really, he was just as glad to be rid of them as they were of him. He turned distastefully to look at Platform 9 ¾. He felt...abandoned. Which was completely stupid, of course, as his father wouldn't abandon him. But still...standing here alone...

He sighed and walked toward the red-haired family he saw.

Sin had been shrunk (which he didn't mind) and petrified (which he _did_ mind, a great deal, despite the fact that it had happened countless times and Harry could mobilize him again with one hissed word!). Harry allowed a rueful grin to pull at his mouth, as he thought of his snake, made to look like an odd necklace around his throat.

"Er, excuse me," his grin turned into a hopeful smile.

The plump woman he had been eyeing turned around. "Hello, dear! Is this your first time to Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." She looked over at her gangly son – the one that hadn't yet grown into his height.

"What's that around your neck?"

Harry turned to see a small red-headed girl pointing at Sin. "It's a necklace."

The girl wrinkled her nose. "It's really odd, isn't it? Why in the world would you..."

"Ginny! Enough already! Stop interrogating the boy." The woman smiled at him, though Harry noticed her eyes flicker nervously to the little black snake. "Is there anything I can help you with, dear?"

"Er...it's just, I don't know how to..."

"How to get on the Platform?" Mrs. Weasley smiled at him. "That's all right – all you have to do is walk straight at the wall between the two platforms. It's best to try it at a bit of a run if it's your first time. Go on, go now, before Ron."

Harry smiled in thanks and did as she said.

The platform was completely crowded, people bustling around, saying good-bye to their children and whatnot. Harry sighed. Merlin! He hoped he could find an empty compartment. Sin had never been frozen this long before, and Harry could practically feel his anger.

Father had placed something of a feather light charm on his trunk, so it was fairly easy to get it on board and stowed away. The not-so-easy part was finding an empty compartment. Indeed, Harry felt as if he had been searching for such a compartment for well over twenty minuets.

Harry opened yet another door – there was a white-blond boy sitting in there, and a slender dark-haired child. Draco and Blaise. Father had actually introduced them, and both the boys had been placed under secrecy and silencing charms – it wouldn't be good if they told anyone about Harry.

Harry smiled and went to sit with them – this was as good as an empty compartment.

"Hey, Harry." Draco murmured. "Is that Sin around your neck?"

"Yeah." Harry looked down at his snake fondly. '_Release_.'

'_Argh_!' Sin writhed his body and dropped unceremoniously onto the floor. '_Never again! Four days! I wasn't able to move for FOUR DAYS!_' He slithered over to Blaise – by far his most favorite person. '_I'm hungry and I'm tired!_' Sin looked pleadingly up at Blaise, who obligingly picked him up and slipped him into a pocket.

The two had an odd friendship. Sin was, by far, the most intelligent snake Harry had ever encountered, and he had somehow managed to skirt around the language barrier to be able to communicate with Blaise. Even Harry, the one who spoke Parseltongue, had a hard time figuring out what they were saying to each other.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Honestly, if Sin weren't a snake I'd say you two were having an affair or something, the way you go on."

Blaise huffed and stuck his tongue out.

Draco eyed him up and down. "You've never done that before. Who have you been hanging around?"

"What, afraid I'll desert you?"

"Yeah, me and Harry, all alone..." Draco raised one eyebrow suggestively, trying to imitate Severus.

Harry laughed out loud.

God, it was good to be back.

A/N: YAY! New story! sigh I seem to have a fascination with raping Harry...Oo...and I had to cut this short...oh, well, REVIEW! Please please, please, please!! I update faster that way!

;) 'til next time


End file.
